Bliss
by Brown.eyes.and.bushy.tales
Summary: The battle is over, now both of them have the rest of their lives ahead of them. But...Happy endings have happy beginnings...Right? Percabeth Oneshot!


I've got a Percabeth for you all! I'm not entirely sure when this is supposed to be set. It's either before or after the final battle with kronos. Take your pick, but I think it sounds better as after the battle. There may be a few mistakes, seen as I wrote this a minuet ago, but I've proofread it a few times and I can't spot anything, so if I see a problem, I'll go back and correct it.

I don't own the promise! Girls aloud do!

I don't own PJO! Rick does!

--

I enjoyed basking in his presence. Especially when it was just the two of us. Silence. It was nice, because for once in a very long time it wasn't uncomfortable silence; we'd gotten everything on our chests out into the open._ Well, __almost__ everything..._ I forgot to mention the little detail of how as he sat next to me, a strong sense of longing surrounded me, and I'd come to realise, quest prophesy or not; I was in love with him.

'_Everything he does, better than anything ordinary  
Everything he wants he gets, cause everything he does is kinda necessary  
I believe in love, tell me can anything last forever  
Life can live up to love. Got a hand on my heart gonna stay in heaven' _I murmured. That song had a lot of meaning to me, it reminded me of my own situation sometimes. And then I felt his gaze shift to me. Somehow, even though I knew what he had just caught me singing, I wasn't nervous; I could trust Percy with anything; I never had any doubts about his potential. _Well..._

He analysed me curiously, which he seemed to do quite a lot before taking to me, but I didn't mind. His green eyes scanned my facial featured for what I interpreted as him trying to read my thoughts, but he finally backed off, and asked with a small grin, "What where you singing Annabeth?"

I needed to act indifferent as I answered, he couldn't ask me what I wished he'd ask me. No. That only happens in Annabeth's _ideal_ world. Ugh, look at me; I'm talking in third person. "Nothing it's just...I've become very fond of that song." Now I sound older than my mother. _Relax Annabeth!_ "You know, The promise, by girls aloud?" He nodded.

"It's just I've never pictured you as one for Girls aloud."

"Ah. Well, what did you expect? A Green day fan like Thalia?" I stifled a laugh.

"Nope. I don't really mind what you listen too." He paused, and as he tilted his head upwards to look at me, his soft black hair masked his startling jade eyes. I wanted to reach out and stroke his soft hair, the way I'd fingered the grey streak in his hair like at mount Olympus. We matched. We've been through everything together and always pulled through for one another. "I was just wondering ...Why? Does it remind you of somebody?"

"Nope." Darn; Silena warned me about this. Not that, I was so desperate I asked a daughter of Aphrodite for help. I did it because Silena is actually more intelligent than she first seems, underneath her obsession for fashion she is such a nice girl it's almost impossible not to confide in her. Or, maybe I was desperate. "Maybe, I don't know." Only the truth was, I did.

I had only just noticed how close he'd come towards me, and as _my_ cheeks warmed up, his were slightly pink themselves. He sat back and let it drop, and my heart rate returned to its original state.

'_You're gonna make me, make me love you, nothing at all, nothing that I do  
Promise I make, promise I make, started to fade, started to fade, '_ I was doing it again. Percy chuckled as I blushed.

" I told you I liked it," I told him sheepishly as I combed my hand through a lock of my hair.

"Yeah, I can see that." Now this was the silence I didn't like. I was starting to get hot, a panic attack? Maybe I'm just stressed, maybe-

All I remember next is the world around me going black. The feeling of the gentle sea curling around my feet.

"_-nnabeth? Ann_abeth?" His voice became clearer as I sat up, feeling my head for any bumps, but then remembering the soft, warm sand that acted as a cushion to any unlucky trips of falls. Then another thought occurred; I fainted. How long has he been trying to wake me up?

"P-Percy?" I asked him drowsily. He gasped with relief. I looked down and noticed his arm was cradled around my head, the other holding lightly onto my hand with worry. I decided not to mention this.

"How long have I been unconscious?" It took him a while to process what I asked him, but he soon snapped out of it and replied," Just a few seconds, luckily." I sat up and much to my regret pried my hand away from his. After realising the contact he had made, his ripped his hand away as if I had had an electric buzzer, which made me more uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I just had a-a lot to think about. I don't think it was serious." Then he took his hand off my shoulder, but, that little break from reality had given me some courage, and I rested my head on his shoulder, thanking him or staying by my side.

"What do you mean?"

I smiled up at his perplexed expression, the red haze of the sky beginning to shroud him in a silhouette of mystery. But I'd know Percy long enough to memorise every aspect of his featured intricately; there was nothing I didn't know about his face.

"I mean, even as a daughter of Athena, I make some stupid mistakes sometimes, and even though I always call you a seaweed brain, I don't really think you're stupid." That just confused him more, and I silently giggled to myself. "You are brave; you always put everybody (including me) in front of yourself, you stick by me, even when you don't like something I've done. Trust me, I know, I can always tell when you disagree with me."

"And most of all..." I was whispering now, but all the while I looked at him, I still had my head resting on his shoulder. "I _love_ you. You stick by me through that." I prepared myself for rejection; for him to run away, or jump into the sea or something and leave me heartbroken, but he stayed by me. He didn't even remove my head from his shoulder.

"R-really?" His voice was hoarse, as though he couldn't believe what I was saying. _Did Silena say that was good or bad?_

I needed to be truthful. "Yeah, its-it's okay if you don't-I mean- I understand-" I faltered helplessly, and waited for his response. I felt near to tears when he looked at me.

"Wise girl," I looked, wiping my cheeks unconsciously, "For a wise girl, you sure miss a lot-"He didn't get to finish, because I was already kissing him. I couldn't take much more, so I did it. I found the courage.

_I got my hands all ready to touch your soul,  
I'm gonna get the energy to wind me close to you,  
got my eyes on the prize I see,  
are you watching me baby?_

_Cause my heart is turning to solid gold,  
and my head is saying honey too good to be true,  
oh one look into your glitter eyes how else telling me every time_

Of course, I let him up for air, and when I did I found a grin on his lips. I was happily frustrated with his smirk.

"...What?"

"..."

"..._What_ seaweed brain?"

"Aren't you going to sing?"

"...Seaweed brain." And with that I started running. Bliss is good.

--

How was that? I actually got the idea when I heard the song. Don't own the lyrics, Girls aloud do!

Post a review, they help me improve!


End file.
